Three-dimensional (3D) objects may be fabricated in various ways, including printing and additive manufacturing processes, such as fused deposition modeling. A 3D printer, for example, can create various 3D objects based on a digital representation of the object, referred to herein as a 3D model. The 3D model can be generated using a computer aided design (CAD) system or a 3D scanner, for example. The quality of output from consumer 3D printers is highly dependent on the quality of the software that prepare 3D content for the printer. 3D printers typically employ a process known as fused filament deposition to extrude thermal plastic through a hot nozzle. The software that drives these printers is often called a “slicer” because it decomposes a 3D model into 2D layers of tool path information specific to the printing device. There are a relatively small number of 3D slicers available to consumers. The slicers that are available generally do not provide sufficient print quality.